


universe smiles when you exist

by TOBIOKUN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Poetry, poetic ushijima wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOBIOKUN/pseuds/TOBIOKUN
Summary: oikawa often feeling not good enough for everyone around him and himself. and he sometimes having anger issues. but ushijima never complains about it. instead, he wrote oikawa letters that oikawa can open when he's feeling down as a reminder that he's loved.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	universe smiles when you exist

Dearest Oikawa Tooru…

Along with this letter, I inclose all of the positive feelings in the world for you. Only, for you.

As well as you read this letter, I hope you’re now sitting on the side of your bed with your hair down wet and the sweet masculine smell from your body after you take a shower.

Dearest Oikawa Tooru…

If you choose to open this letter, it means that you’re going through a difficult time right now. And one thing you should know, neither of every single words I wrote here is a lie. (This is very important.)

Dearest Oikawa Tooru…

I love you.

(And it lasts forever.)

Dearest Oikawa Tooru…

Even if you deny this a hundred times,

Even if you scream at me every single night,

Even if you cry with your broken voice,

The whole population of human in this world can’t ever explicate how important your existence is in this world. How with only, only, and only your breath, you can lift someone’s life up. You can make them stay a little longer than they want it to be.

(Oikawa Tooru, you are important.)

All the words in every language in the world can’t ever depict how, and how lovely— very lovely you are. You might not gonna see it in you, but it’s there. It’s always been there, Tooru.

(Oikawa Tooru, you are loved.)

All the beautiful paintings hung in walls screaming your name. Tooru. Tooru. Tooru. Tooru. Tooru. Tooru. Tooru. You are beautiful. You are beautiful. You are beautiful. You are. Tooru, you are.

(Oikawa Tooru, you are beautiful.)

All the idiosyncratic facts about the universe; universe has the same temperature everywhere. Universe is filled with invisible stuff. Universe is getting bigger. Universe has echoes of its birth. From all of those facts, Tooru, there is this one fact I truly, and really do love about the universe.

Dearest Oikawa Tooru…

Universe smiles when you exist.

Yours truly,

Ushijima Wakatoshi.


End file.
